This invention relates generally to a transport rack, and more particularly to a rack that can be reused multiple times and because of its structural rigidity, protects its contents against damage. The invention has particular application to the transportation of vinyl siding. The rack provides a means by which goods which have been traditionally transported in wooden forms can now be containerized.
Historically the transportation of goods by rail, road or water involved loading individual items and was labor intensive. The advent of the fork lift truck led to the introduction of palletized loads which avoided handling of individual items when transferring between different types of transport at freight terminals. Transport racks of the type, to which the present invention relates, are commonly used for shipping large volumes of materials.
It is a standard in the art to utilize transport racks that are fully sealed against the environment, having a top, sides and bottom that are welded and which have a door that can be securely sealed with a latch preventing entry of water and moisture laden air. In addition, those transport racks typically do not utilize any internal structure to support the cargo because of the wide array of cargo and dimensions that may be shipped in the crates. The present design is not sealed against the environment and utilizes multiple longitudinal cells for securing the cargo in position.
Industry and business now increasingly demand shipping containers with a long life-span that can be reused numerous times; moreover, optimization of space, weight and material is demanded. In addition, it should be possible to manufacture the transport racks in varying shapes and sizes to exact specifications of dimensions, weight and form. Moreover, the racks should also be easy to repair, clean and return for transport purposes.
In the vinyl siding industry, significant amounts of siding is produced in nominally 150 inch lengths and 10 inch widths. This particular size of siding is utilized in the manufactured housing market, therefore, the siding is shipped directly to the facility that produces the manufactured home and not to a distribution facility for retail consumption. In the past, vinyl siding of this size has required manufacturers to ship their product first protected in corrugated paper boxes and then multiple corrugated paper boxes are secured on wooden crates that are constructed at the siding manufacturing site, at great expense. The wooden crates are also only used once and then the wood is typically discarded.
It is estimated that in 2001 dollars, the cost of a corrugated paper box of the size used in the vinyl siding industry is approximately four dollars, and an average of twelve boxes are packed into a wooden crate. Furthermore, the cost of the wood, along with the labor in producing a wooden crate, and hidden costs, is approximately ninety dollars. When coupled with the price of corrugated paper, the cost of shipping a load of siding can rise to $150.00 per crate. The cost of producing the metal transport rack in 2001 dollars has been estimated to be approximately one-thousand dollars. An analysis of savings associated with elimination of the corrugated paper boxes and wooden crates suggests that once the metal transport rack has been used between seven and nine times, it has paid for itself in wood and labor savings. This return on investment analysis does not even consider the savings associated with reduction in damage arising from product shipped in the wooden crates which expose the siding and other cargo to puncture by the forks of a fork truck and being crushed under heavy loads that are inappropriately applied to the crates.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved container for shipping, and storing products, such as vinyl siding, that provides enhanced protection for the product, is reinforced to provide sufficient strength to withstand handling, shipping, and storage, and is designed for convenient storage when not in use, and can be reused numerous times. A need further exists for an improved shipping container that avoids damage through fork puncture and through crushing, which can be rapidly loaded and unloaded at either end and which is suited for multiple reuses.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose transport rack that provides adequate protection for elongated items, such a vinyl siding, stored and transported therein and to segregate the product into individual cells for simplified loading and removal of the product.
It is another object according of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose transport rack that is reinforced for improved strength characteristics.
It is a further object according to the present invention to provide a multi-purpose transport rack that is free of any sharp or rough internal surfaces so that items, such as vinyl siding, stored therein are not susceptible to damage. It is another object according to the present invention to provide a multi-purpose transport rack that is designed so that a plurality of such containers can be placed in a stacked configuration. It is yet another object according to the present invention to provide a multi-purpose transport rack that is capable of being placed in a nested configuration with other such containers for convenient storage.
The present invention aims to provide a solution.
The present invention addresses the above-described problems of shipping cargo in transport racks standard in the art by providing a rack which can be reused multiple times, is structurally rigid thereby protecting the contents of the rack, which can be readily loaded or unloaded from either end and which can be stacked in a nested configuration for secure storage of the rack and its contents.
In one embodiment, a plurality of horizontal and vertical steel supports are integrally joined into a framework. Longitudinally disposed cross braces are positioned between the vertical support members and are positioned atop selected horizontal support members. The framework is configured to interlock with the framework of an adjacent rack wherein in a stacked configuration the framework is formed that is adapted to be received within the framework of an adjacent upper rack. The preferred embodiment of the rack utilizes a multitude of polypropylene partitions positioned atop the longitudinally extending cross braces to create longitudinally extending cells for placement of the cargo.
One embodiment of the partition is generally U-shaped with a single partition spanning the length of the longitudinally extending cell. The U-shaped partitions provide side protection for the cargo contents of the transport rack, however, this configuration limits viewing of the contents of the rack to determine whether the rack is empty, partially full or completely full. Another embodiment of the partition utilizes an inverted T-shape. The inverted T-shape partition eliminates the side panel protection of the rack contents, however, it does facilitate viewing of the rack contents. Another advantage of the inverted T-shaped configuration is that it utilizes less of the costly polypropylene material as there are two fewer T-shaped partitions required on each level than when U-shaped partitions are utilized.
To provide overhead protection to the cargo, a top panel of corrugated polypropylene plastic is attached using zip ties or some other commercially available attachment means. The top panel provides a covered storage area overlaying the longitudinal cells and the cargo contents. At each end of the longitudinal cells is an opening utilized for loading and unloading of the cargo. One approach to restraining the product from longitudinal movement incorporates a pair of gates hingedly mounted to the framework which can be rotated through approximately 180 degrees. The gates utilize vertical and horizontal ribs in a lattice fashion to restrain the cargo from shifting and yet also facilitate viewing of the transport rack contents. In addition to the lattice gates, a flexible mesh akin to a tailgate of a pick-up truck may be utilized. The mesh configuration of the gate offers the advantage of not requiring a wide swing area and is less susceptible to damage as compared to the hinged gate when in the open position. The gate can be secured to the framework using snaps, plastic ties, rope, bungi cords or any other suitable means of attachment.
The transport rack framework is configured to interlock with the framework of an adjacent upper rack when in a stacked configuration. More specifically, the framework corner vertical support members rise to a steel nipple that are received within the framework recesses of an adjacent rack loaded atop the first rack.